


of finding soulmate and misunderstanding

by colattae



Series: the soulmate hunt [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, San was denial at first, Yeosang the bestest friend, Yunho is San's childhood friend, a little bit angst, soulmate!AU, woosan is soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: ever since he turned seventeen, San never thought he'd ever find or have a soulmate.all because of the empty spot on his upper arm, the one where the soulmate first words to him should've been tattooed.turns out his soulmate was just a little bit...different.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: the soulmate hunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	of finding soulmate and misunderstanding

"Mom, what's a soulmate?" a seven years old San asked his mom who was preparing dinner in the kitchen one day.

"What's with the sudden question, honey?" his mom answered while putting her handmade kimchi onto the plate, then bringing the tray full of dishes towards the table. San followed her, still demanding an answer to his question.

"Nothing, I'm just curious,"

"Well, how about we sit in the living room while we wait for your dad to finish his shower, and I tell you about it?" San nodded happily, his mother then picked San's hand and guided him to sit on the couch.

"So, soulmate is..." his mother paused for a while, trying to find the right words so San could understand easily, "it's like a bestfriend, but more,"

"Like me and Yunho?" San blinked his eyes.

"Yes, kind of like that, but it's something special about it. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's the one person who know you and accepted you, and...believe in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And when you finally meet them, no matter what happens you'll always love them, nothing can ever change that, "

"So...when will and how do we meet them?"

"Later, on the day when you turned seventeen, you'll wake up with a tattoo on your arm with the first words you'll hear from your soulmate after your seventeenth birthday,"

"Oh no...does that hurts? When the tattoo appeared?" San asked with a shaking eyes, his mother couldn't help but cooing at her son.

"Well...it doesn't really hurts but maybe just a little bit itchy?"

"That's a relief then...Wait, does that means that our soulmate could be the one we already know before we turned seventeen?"

"Yes, some people I know are soulmate with their childhood friend so...there's a possibility of Yunho being your soulmate?"

"That'd be nice but there won't be any thrill though since I already know him...ahh I can't wait for my tattoo to appear!"

"Be patient, young man, yours will appear ten years from now," San's mother ruffled his hair lovingly.

"But still, I can't wait!" San exclaimed, he ran his hand on his arm where his mother said the tattoo would appeared. His mother just giggled at the sight.

***

On his 17th birthday, San woke up with an excited feeling. As soon as he opened his eyes, he rolled up his pajama's sleeve expecting words tattooed on his arm.

Except, there's nothing.

His arm was clean, not a single alphabet let alone words tattooed on it. He frowned, as he remember that his mother said the tattoo would appear when he wake up on his 17th birthday. He quickly jumped out of his bed, and ran to the living room only to find his mother preparing a special breakfast for his birthday.

"Mom!" he called, his mother jumped a bit at her son's sudden voice.

"Oh, you wake up early today! Happy birthday, honey," his mother gave him a hug, but San's mind was somewhere else.

"Why is nothing written here, mom?" San showed his arm to his mother who frowned while rubbing San's arm.

"Huh? That's weird,"

"Is it possible that it would appear later today?"

"I'm not really sure, it's usually appeared when you sleep so as soon as you wake up on your 17th birthday, the words already there," his mom stopped for a while, thinking, "Maybe unless...you pull an all nighter. You didn't stay awake last night, did you?"

"No, I didn't," San replied, "Is it possible to not have soulmate?"

"That's not likely, our family doesn't have a history of anyone didn't have a soulmate though..."

"But what if I'm the first case?"

"Let's just wait until it appears, okay?" his mother tried to comfort him.

San waited and waited years after until he reached twenty, but still, it never appeared.

That's how San started to think that he didn't have a soulmate. He tried not to think too much about it and focused on his newfound hobby which was dancing. He even got himself accepted into the dance academy which Yunho recommended.

The first day San joined the team, the team members introduced themselves to San one by one, except Yunho and Mingi who San already knew ever since Yunho introduced him as his soulmate.

After San introduced himself formally, Hongjoong as the team leader told them to stretch first before starting to practice.

"Wait, there's one more member actually, he's still at the locker room to take out his practice clothes and get changed and speaking about that, Yeosang-ah, why are you still in those uncomfortable clothes? Go get change already!" Seonghwa said.

"Later, hyung," the blonde one which San recognized introduced himself as Yeosang said while going to the power outlet to charge his phone.

"Wait, I just realized that we should work out on our new formation with eight people," Hongjoong said while taking out a bunch of paper from his backpack.

"I'll help you on it, I already done it before so it's a piece of cake for me," Seonghwa said but Hongjoong immediately refused.

"No, it's okay. I think I can handle it while-"

"Kim Hongjoong! Just freaking let me help, okay?? I know you want the best for the team but please take care of yourself too! You already composed, arranged, record-" Seonghwa's voice faded out as he dragged Hongjoong to the computer table on the corner of the room.

"They're such a mess, aren't they?" Yeosang scooted himself toward San and nudged his head toward the bickering duo.

"Maybe they just want the best for the team. Do they argue at each other often?" San asked the blonde.

"Well, for me it's just like a couple of lovebirds bickering. Believe it or not, they're soulmates," Yeosang explained and laughed when San widened his eyes at the information.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung met each other here. It's almost like this academy is the right place to find soulmate, maybe except for Yunho and Mingi who already found each other right on their way to audition at this dance academy,"

"Let me guess, you found yours here too?"

Yeosang smiled shyly, he nudged his head to Jongho's direction which San followed, the red haired boy didn't notice them at all as he was too focused on stretching.

"Him?" San asked. Yeosang just nodded while rubbing his arm.

"That must be nice," San couldn't hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Have you found yours?"

"No, I haven't. I mean I don't...it's complicated," San answered. Yeosang looked at him with a pitying look.

"I hope you meet yours soon," Yeosang tapped San's shoulder reassuring. San just nodded at his new friend.

"You know, one of our team member haven't meet his soulmate too, so you're not alone. Don't feel-"

"Kang Yeosang! Why haven't you change your clothes already??" Yeosang's couldn't finish his sentence as Hongjoong yelled at him.

"Okaay, okaay," Yeosang sighed and turned at San, "I'll be right back,"

Yeosang left the room and leave San stretching with Yunho and Mingi, while Seonghwa and Hongjoong still discussed about their new routines.

Not so long after, a slightly long haired boy entered the practice room. Yunho poked San's arm and pointed at the boy.

"That's Wooyoung, the one which Seonghwa-hyung talked about earlier," Yunho told San and shouted a little to Wooyoung, "Wooyoung-ah, this is San, our team's new member,"

San and Wooyoung bowed at each other silently. San watched as Wooyoung walked to the couch in the room with his backpack slightly opened that he didn't realized a notebook slipped out from it. San quickly walked and picked up the notebook.

"Hey shortie, you dropped this," San poked Wooyoung's shoulder, the latter turned around and gasped when he realised what San just said to him.

San handed the notebook to Wooyoung, but Wooyoung just blinked in shock before he stormed from the practice room, a few seconds later he dragged Yeosang in and pointed at San excitedly. San just looked at them confusedly and thought, _'Did I say something wrong? Is it because I called him shortie earlier?'_

"What? I met him already, he's our new dance team member, Wooyoung-ah. Have you introduced yourself to each other? He came in when you went to the locker room,"

Wooyoung didn't say anything, instead he pointed at his arm to Yeosang.

"It's him? He's the one??" Wooyoung nodded excitedly, he gasped as Yeosang pulled him into a tight hug.

"Congratulation! I'm so happy for you!" Yeosang exclaimed, earning a confused look from San.

"Uhmm, excuse me? What are you guys talking about?" San asked.

"You guys are soulmates! Show him, Wooyoung-ah, show him your tattoo!"

San looked at them in shock, but then Wooyoung rolled his sleeve up and showed his tattooed arm to San.

_**Hey shortie, you dropped this** _

"No. This must be a mistake. I can't be your soulmate, I don't have a soulmate," San said while shaking his head.

Wooyoung's face fell at San's words.

"Wait, let me explain. I can't be your soulmate because I don't-" Wooyoung stormed out of the practice room before San could finish his sentence.

"Wooyoung-ah!" Yeosang ran to the door and called but Wooyoung was already out of his sight. He stormed back into the practice room and faced San directly, "Why did you do that??"

"Do what? I'm just saying the truth! I don't have a soulmate, look!" San furiously lifted his sleeve, showing the empty spot on his arm.

"See? That's just a solid proof that Wooyoung is _indeed_ your soulmate!" Yeosang pointed at San's arm.

"Are you crazy? There's nothing here! How can you say that Wooyoung is my soulmate when there's _nothing_ written on my arm??"

"Wooyoung can't speak, you idiot. He's mute,"

San couldn't believe what he just heard.

"He what?"

"He is mute! That's why there's nothing written on your arm!"

San felt his world spinning.

"You better fix this," Yeosang hissed, he picked up his and Wooyoung's backpack and leave the practice room.

The other members witnessed the whole situation and started to gathered around San who was still unable to react.

"I...uh, I'm sorry," San looked at the others.

"No, it's okay, San. It's quite our fault because we forgot to tell you about Wooyoung's condition. Also, please forgive Yeosang too, he reacted that way because he is really close with Wooyoung and always wanted Wooyoung to find his soulmate. I hope you understand,"

San just nodded weakly at the information. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence until suddenly Seonghwa's phone ringing and he excused himself to pick up the call.

After a few minutes, Seonghwa went back to the others and explained the call.

"It was Yeosang. He said he would take care of Wooyoung and went home with him. He also apologized that they can't go back here to practice today,"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," San apologized, but Hongjoong comforted him by patting his shoulder.

"No, it's not your fault, San. Let's just say that we're having a day off today and start as eight tomorrow?" Hongjoong announced earning a bunch of nod from the rest of the members, before turning back to San, "I hope everything will be fine tomorrow and both of you and Wooyoung can go through this situation,"

San nodded at the leader.

"Yeah, I hope so," San answered, he was so determined to make it up with Wooyoung and started to plan things.

***

The next day, San arrived at the practice room only to find Wooyoung streching alone. The other members was nowhere to be seen and San took it as a chance to make it up with Wooyoung.

Wooyoung saw San entered the room and just nodded at him. San nodded back and walked towards Wooyoung immediately.

"Can we talk for a moment, please? Before the others coming," San said which Wooyoung answered by nodding his head, he pointed at the couch located on the opposite side of the mirror in the practice room.

They both walked in silence, Wooyoung fished his notebook from his backpack as soon as they sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry," San started the conversation, successfully making Wooyoung turned his head to him. Wooyoung opened his notebook and scribbled, he then showed it to San.

_"For what?"_

"For everything I said yesterday. I said that because I didn't know the situation, and I've never thought that I would have a soulmate. But still, I feel bad for hurting you with everything I said,"

Wooyoung smiled, he flipped his notebook and wrote on an empty page.

_"It's okay, no harm done :) I'm sorry that I left without explaining to you too yesterday. Yeosang must've been the one who explained to you, right?"_

"Yes, he is. You two must be so close, huh?" San replied, which earned a nod from Wooyoung. Wooyoung wrote again on his notebook before showed it to San.

 _"I owe you another apology, by the way,"_ Wooyoung paused until San hummed questioningly, before continued writing, _"I'm sorry that you don't have any tattoos on your arm. It's my fault,"_

"No, it's not your fault. Oh gosh you don't know how happy I am that I found you, Wooyoung-ah" San exclaimed, Wooyoung just smiled while rubbing on his notebook.

"One question, why are you using notebook and pen? Aren't using phone more comfortable?" San asked.

Wooyoung scribbled on his notebook and showed it to San.

_"I write faster than I type"_

San laughed at Wooyoung's answer.

"But that's definitely not eco-friendly,"

Wooyoung just scratched his head and smile awkwardly. San then grabbed his backpack next to him and pulled out a box. He handed the box to Wooyoung who shooted him a _'What's this?'_ from his eyes.

"It's for you. I admit that our first meeting was quite shocking for you and that's my fault. Let's just say this is an apology present?" San tapped at the box ,"You may open it now,"

Wooyoung opened the box carefully, he gasped when he saw what was inside the box.

A writing pad.

"You can write and erase easily with this, and also, it's eco-friendly," San explained. Wooyoung stared at San with glittery eyes, he then pulled the pen and scribbled at the writing pad.

_"Thank you, thank you so much, soulmate ♡"_

"You're welcome, soulmate," San replied. He pulled Wooyoung into a hug and whispered into his ear, "It's nice to meet you, Wooyoung-ah, I'm glad that I found you,"

Wooyoung just nodded on San's shoulder. He pulled himself from San and scribbled on his new writing pad.

_"I'm glad that I found you too,"_

**Author's Note:**

> soooo I decided to make this story as a series and the other stories will revolve around how the other six found each other as soulmates, please kindly look forward to them! ✌
> 
> anyway, hello! thank you for reading this story until the end! 💕  
> if you like this story, please kindly hit that kudos button hehet 😉✌  
> also feel free to leave comments, I LOVE reading them! ❤  
> and you can scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
